bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Habercore
Hugo Habercore is the health inspector who tries to put Bob's Burgers out of business in Human Flesh ''and continues to do so out of pettiness and a sad attempt for Linda to come back to him. He is the secondary antagonist of the show. Personality Hugo takes his job as a health inspector very seriously, believing himself to be the frontline between people and unsafe food (Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday). Hugo and Linda were briefly engaged before Linda dumped Hugo for Bob via rap on his answering machine (Ain't Miss Debatin'). Hugo still holds a strong torch for Linda, and for this reason he sees Bob as an intense rival, and is frequently trying to shut down Bob's Burgers. Hugo's dislike for Bob manifests as nit-picky health code violations and frequent surprise inspections of Bob's Burgers, but also compelling Bob into wild situations like conducting a sting operation on a meat supplier (They Serve Horses, Don't They?) or riding along on a raunchy health inspection (Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday). Because he is still single and hung up on Linda, Hugo considers himself sad and lonely, despite the loyal companionship of his ever-neglected partner Ron. Story In the pilot episode of Bob's Burgers, Hugo and his partner Ron show up at Bob's Burgers because of a rumor about their burgers containing human flesh, which was started by Louise. In ''Weekend at Mort's, Hugo shuts down Bob's Burgers to fumigate the mold. He also shows that he is good friends with Bob's rival, Jimmy Pesto. In Lobsterfest, Bob becomes Hugo's wingman and helps him seduce Gretchen. When Bob falls into the butter, Hugo saves Bob from an angry mob by testing the butter for contaminants. Hugo declares the butter safe for consumption, saving Bob from the crowd. However, at the end of the episode, Bob and Hugo are in conflict again, and it is revealed Gretchen dumped Hugo. Hugo made a brief cameo appearance in "Bob Day Afternoon." He appeared in the crowd surrounding First Oceanside Savings Bank during the armed robbery. He also had only one speaking appearance in Season 2 during the episode "Beefsquatch". In "The Deepening", Hugo receives a bigger antagonistic role when Bob tries to stop the mechanical shark from destroying the town, and Hugo, the Block Captain, blames Bob for its release. Hugo briefly takes a leave of absence from his job and became a nudist in "Nude Beach," and when he's the only one who can save Bob's Burgers from an even more vengeful health inspector, he will only help if Bob can first beat him in the Nude-cathalon multi-athalon competition, all in the Nude. Hugo wins the competition, but decides to help anyway. When Bob needs to "wow" Linda with a Valentine's gift in "My Fuzzy Valentine", Hugo does everything in his health-inspector power to Hugo appears twice in Season 5. First, In Speakeasy Rider, Hugo suspects that Bob and Linda are serving home brewed beer because the restaurant smells "yeasty". He inspects the restaurant several times during the episode to try to catch them in the act. In the Itty Bitty Ditty Committee, Hugo surprises the Belchers with an inspection. He notices Linda's armpit hair and orders her to wear hair pit nets. In They Serve Horses, Don't They?, Hugo forces Bob to go undercover and help him expose Jack Conway, who is illegally selling horse meat to local restaurants. Trivia *His last name is Habercore according to Human Flesh during the scene where it shows Hugo on the news *According to Tina's story in Sliding Bobs, Hugo is 5'5". *Hugo's "CITY HEALTH INSPECTOR" badge is different in The Demo than in the regular series. (see gallery below) *According to Linda, Hugo was a very good kisser and her parents liked him because he always did the dishes (Human Flesh). * Hugo doesn't make any appearances in Season 4. *Hugo is the Grand Marshall of the show's first Lobsterfest in Season 1. *Hugo is lactose intolerant (The Deepening). *Hugo is Block Quadrant Captain (The Deepening). *In Sliding Bobs, Hugo and Linda's alternate-timeline anniversary is May 5th. *He is may be around the same age as Linda, considering their history together. *Because of how much he harasses Bob, Hugo is disliked by many fans. Memorable quotes *"I'm the health inspector...the burger joint's natural enemy." *"Lets set the meet. For the meat." *"Jimmy Pesto? He might be gorgeous, but he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the... lightbulb store" Appearances Season 1 *Human Flesh *Weekend at Mort's *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon (non speaking cameo) * Beefsquatch (cameo) Season 3 *The Deepening *Nude Beach *My Fuzzy Valentine Season 5 *Speakeasy Rider *The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *They Serve Horses, Don't They? *Ain't Miss Debatin' Season 8 *Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday Season 9 *Just One of the Boyz 4 Now for Now Other Appearances *The Demo Gallery Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Hugo_Badge_Demo_01.jpg|Hugo's badge in The Demo Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Hugo_Badge_Series_01.jpg|Hugo's badge in Human Flesh Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Sam Seder